Process for the preparation of meso-zeaxanthin
The present invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of meso-zeaxanthin. Meso-zeaxanthin is of great importance, inter alia, for the therapy and prophylaxis of age-related macular degeneration (AMD).
Blindness in old age as a result of age-related macular degeneration is an important problem from the epidemiological point of view. More recent investigations show that certain carotenoids can protect the eye effectively from AMD and thus from blindness. The carotenoids which exert this protection function are lutein and zeaxanthin. 
Lutein and zeaxanthin can be employed both for prophylaxis and for the treatment of advanced AMD. The administration of meso-zeaxanthin and lutein was described as particularly efficacious (U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,436). meso-Zeaxanthin has to be made available for this therapeutic task. Since isolation from natural sources is excluded, only partial syntheses (isomerization of Lutein) or totally synthetic processes are suitable.
There has been no lack of attempts to convert lutein into meso-zeaxanthin by base-catalyzed isomerization (EP-A-0 834 536; WO 96/02594; U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,434). The processes described here for the isomerization of lutein always lead to mixtures of lutein and meso-zeaxanthin. A uniform product, which is desired for therapeutic purposes, can be obtained from such mixtures only by extremely complicated separation operations, associated with high yield losses.
A multistage total synthesis of meso-zeaxanthin, starting from Safranal, is described in Pure Appl. Chem. 51, 535 f. (1979), Pure Appl. Chem. 51, 565 f. (1979), Helv. Chim. Acta 63, 6, 1377, (1980) and Helv. Chim. Acta 63, 6, 1465, (1980).
The yields of meso-zeaxanthin achieved here are too low for industrial implementation of the synthesis. In order to obtain a uniform final product, on account of the low selectivities of many reaction steps it is necessary to laboriously purify many of the intermediates obtained.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to make available a process for the preparation of meso-zeaxanthin using which the abovementioned disadvantages of the prior art are avoided.
We have found that this object is achieved by a process for the preparation of meso-zeaxanthin, 
which comprises
a) resolving a racemic mixture of the acetylenediols R-I and S-I 
into its antipodes,
b) converting the separated antipodes R-I and S-I in each case into the C15-phosphonium salts R-II and S-II respectively 
in which Ph is aryl and X is an anion equivalent of an inorganic or organic acid,
c) reacting the phosphonium salts R-II or S-II with a C10-dial monoacetal of the general formula III, 
in which the substituents R1 and R2 independently of one another are C1-C8-alkyl or, together with the oxygen atoms and the carbon atom to which they are bonded, can form a 1,3-dioxolane or 1,3-dioxane ring of the following structures 
in which R3 and R4 and also R5 in each case independently of one another can be hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, in a Wittig reaction to give the C25-acetals R-IV or S-IV, 
d) converting the C25-acetals R-IV or S-IV into the C25-aldehydes R-V or S-V 
e) and reacting the C25-aldehyde R-V with the C15-phosphonium salt S-II or the C25-aldehyde S-V with the C15-phosphonium salt R-II in a Wittig reaction to give sterically uniform meso-Zeaxanthin.
In the case of the C10-dial monoacetal III used in process step c), possible open-chain acetals as alkyl radicals R1 and R2 are linear or branched C1-C8-alkyl radicals, e.g. methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, n-heptyl and n-octyl.
Preferred alkyl radicals for R1 and R2 are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl and 1-methylethyl, particularly preferably methyl and ethyl.
For cyclic acetals, possible alkyl radicals for R3 to R5 are linear or branched C1-C4-alkyl radicals, e.g. methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl and 1,1-dimethylethyl.
Preferred radicals for R3 to R5 are hydrogen and methyl.
The radical Ph of the C15-phosphonium salts R-II and S-II designates customary aryl radicals occurring in phosphines and phosphonium salts, such as phenyl, toluene, naphthyl, if appropriate in each case substituted, preferably phenyl.
The radical Xxe2x88x92 is an anion equivalent of an inorganic or organic acid, preferably strong inorganic or organic acid.
The expression strong acid includes hydrohalic acids (in particular hydrochloric acid and hydrobromic acid), sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, sulfonic acids and other inorganic or organic acids having a comparable degree of dissociation. Strong organic acids are to be understood in this connection as also meaning C1-C6-alkanoic acids such as formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid and caproic acid.
Particularly preferred anions are those of acids selected from the group consisting of hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, formic acid, acetic acid and sulfonic acid, very particularly preferably Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, CnH2n+xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92 (where n=1xe2x88x924), Ph-SO3xe2x88x92, p-Tol-SO3xe2x88x92 or CF3xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92.
For the preparation of the racemic mixture of the acetylenediols R-I and S-I, oxoisophorone VIII is used as a starting material and is converted into X in a manner known per se by catalytic hydrogenation, for example using Raney nickel in methanol. Racemic IX, which, however, does not have to be isolated, is passed through as an intermediate here. X is obtained as a trans/cis diastereomer mixture, trans-X being the predominant main product. trans-X and cis-X are in each case present as the racemate. The separation of the diastereomers can be carried out according to one of the methods discussed in EP-A-0 775 685, preferably by distillative processes. The racemic cis-X obtained here as a by-product can be equilibrated by base-catalyzed epimerization of C6 to give a mixture of racemic cis-X and racemic trans-x and fed back into the distillative separation of diastereomers. The pure racemic trans-X is converted into the racemic mixture R-I/S-I in 3 stages according to the synthesis indicated in Helv. Chim. Acta. 73 (4), 868, (1990). 
The process according to the invention is thus also one wherein the mixture employed in stage a) is a diastereomerically pure racemate of the acetylenediols R-I and S-I.
The resolution of the racemic mixture in process step a) can be carried out according to methods known per se, for example by enzymatically catalyzed separation of enantiomers, by chromatography on a chiral column or by separation of diastereomers.
A preferred variant of the process according to the invention comprises converting a racemic mixture of the acetylenediols R-I and S-I in stage a) into a mixture of diastereomers using an optically active auxiliary reagent, separating the diastereomers and subsequently eliminating the auxiliary reagent again.
Thus it has now surprisingly been found that the racemic mixture of the acetylenediols R-I and S-I can be resolved into its antipodes in a particularly simple manner after derivatization using optically active auxiliary reagents to give the diastereomeric intermediates R-VI and S-VI, 
in which the substituent R6 is preferably an optically active urethane, carbonate, sulfonate or acyl radical.
The derivatization takes place completely selectively on the secondary OH group. The acetylenediols R-I and S-I surprisingly prove stable both chemically and also in terms of configuration to the conditions which are necessary for the introduction of the chiral auxiliary group, separation of the diastereomeric intermediates R-VI and S-VI and elimination of the auxiliary group.
Suitable diastereomeric intermediates R-VI and S-VI are in principle all derivatives by means of which racemic alcohols can be cleaved into their antipodes (cf. Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of organic chemistry], alcohols, Part III, p. 785 f., 1984).
A preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention comprises derivatizing the racemate selectively on the secondary OH group in process step a) using an optically active auxiliary reagent selected from the group consisting of carboxylic acids, carboxylic acid halides, chlorocarbonic acid esters, sulfonic acids and isocyanates.
The diastereomeric intermediates of the formulae R-VI and S-VI are thus preferably carboxylic acid esters, sulfonic acid esters, carbonates and urethanes, but also monoesters of dicarboxylic acids which for their part can be converted into diastereomeric salts using optically active amines, for example using brucin, ephedrine, quinine, menthylamine or strychnine.
For the preparation of diastereomeric urethanes, a racemic mixture of the acetylenediols R-I and S-I, for example, can be reacted in an inert solvent with isocyanates of optically active amines, such as, for example, (+)- or (xe2x88x92)-phenylethyl isocyanate, (+)- or (xe2x88x92)-1-(1-naphthyl)ethyl isocyanate or (+)- or (xe2x88x92)-menthyl isocyanate.
Carbonates are prepared, for example, by reaction of R-I or S-I with esters of chloroformic acid, preferably with menthyl chloroformate.
For the preparation of diastereomeric carboxylic acid or sulfonic acid esters, the racemic mixture of the acetylenediols R-I and S-I, for example, can be reacted with xcfx89-camphanoic acid, menthyloxy acetic acid, lactic acid, mandelic acid, methyl O,O-diacetyltartrate, xcex1-tosylaminocarboxylic acids, trans-chrysanthemic acid, camphor-10-sulfonic acid or with their acid chlorides.
With respect to industrial feasibility, diastereomeric esters are particularly advantageous, since the chiral auxiliary reagent can be recovered by simple acid/base separation after separation of diastereomers and ester hydrolysis has taken place and fed back into the process.
In addition to the compounds known from Houben-Weyl, alcohols, Part III, p. 785 f. (1984) and already mentioned above are preferably derivatives of D- or L-lactic acid such as, for example, xcex1-chloropropionic acid, xcex1-phenoxypropionic acid and xcex1-phenoxypropionic acids substituted on the phenyl group in any desired manner, particularly preferably D- or L-2,4-dichlorophenoxypropionic acid, very particularly preferably D-2,4-dichlorophenoxypropionic acid or D-2,4-dichlorophenoxypropionyl chloride.
In a preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention, the racemic mixture of the acetylenediols R-I and S-I is reacted with 1-1.2 equivalents of D-2,4-dichloropropionyl chloride at approximately 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature in an inert solvent in the present of a base. A mixture of the diastereomeric 2,4-dichlorophenoxypropionic acid esters R-VIa and S-VIa is thus obtained in quantitative yield.
A further advantageous embodiment of the process according to the invention comprises separating the diastereomeric intermediates by crystallization in process step a).
The diastereomeric ester R-VIa belonging to the R series can thus be enriched, for example, with a purity of  greater than 95 area percent, preferably  greater than 97%, by crystallization from the crude 1:1 mixture of diastereomers. 
The corresponding diastereomeric ester S-VI is enriched in the mother liquor. This process is particularly advantageously designed such that, after the hydrolysis of the diastereomeric ester, the pure S-I can be obtained after the hydrolysis of the diastereomeric esters in the mother liquor with a purity of  greater than 95%, preferably of  greater than 97%, particularly preferably of  greater than 99%, by repeated crystallization.
It is thus possible to obtain both enantiomers in high purity using a cleavage reagent. Moreover, the racemate can be cleaved virtually completely into the enantiomers by means of suitable crystallization, hydrolysis of mother liquors and reesterifications. By means of this procedure, it is possible to obtain both enantiomers in identical amounts, which is indispensable for an economic or total synthesis of meso-Zeaxanthin.
After the racemate cleavage, both enantiomers R-I and S-I can be converted selectively into the phosphonium salt R-II having the R configuration or the phosphonium salt S-II having the S configuration. The preparation of R-II from 1S, 4R, 6R-I (R-I) is in this case carried out analogously to the synthesis described in Helv. Chim. Acta 73 (4), 868 f. (1990). The same synthesis sequence is disclosed in EP-A-0 283 979 for the preparation of 3R, 3xe2x80x2R-Zeaxanthin.
The process according to the invention for the preparation of meso-zeaxanthin comprises the reaction of the acetylenediol S-I to give the phosphonium salt S-II. This substep, which has hitherto not yet been described, is carried out analogously to the synthesis of R-IIxe2x80x94described in Helv. Chim. Acta 73 (4), 868 f. (1990) and EP-A-0 283 979.
A possible synthesis sequence corresponds, for example, to the following reaction scheme: 
In addition to the abovementioned acetyl protective group, it is possible, of course, also to use other acyl radicals such as, for example, formyl or propionyl radicals. The same applies for the acetal protective group of the compound of the formula S-VIIc. Alternative acetal protective groups are found in the later part of the description.
Details of the individual reactions are found in the literature cited above.
In order to obtain meso-zeaxanthin which is completely free of R,R-zeaxanthin and S,S-zeaxanthin from the phosphonium salts R-II and S-II, the Wittig reactions of the central C10 unit with R-II or S-II must proceed completely selectively in succession. The selectivity necessary for the synthesis of a uniform product is only guaranteed if a C10-dialdehyde corresponding to the general formula III is employed, in which a carbonyl group is protected as an acetal.
For the process according to the invention, the neopentyl glycol acetal IIIa is preferably employed.
The reaction of the phosphonium salts R-II and S-II with IIIa via the acetals R-IVa and S-IVa to give the aldehydes R-V and S-V is described in Helv. Chim. Acta 64 (7), 2489, 1981. However, hereto the reaction was only carried out on the mmol scale. The aldehydes R-V and S-V were isolated there in a complicated manner by means of combination of chromatography and crystallization. The further reaction to give meso-zeaxanthin is not described in this publication.
A further object thus consisted in finding a process to link the units R-II, S-II and III in an industrially feasible manner. Surprisingly, it was seen that a highly pure meso-zeaxanthin was obtained in excellent yield without purification of the intermediates obtained.
Advantageously, a procedure is used in which R-II or S-II (sequence arbitrary) is reacted with III, preferably with IIIa, under the standard conditions described for Wittig reactions of this type (see Carotenoids, Vol. 2, xe2x80x9cSynthesisxe2x80x9d, p. 79 ff.; Birkhxc3xa4user Verlag, 1996, and literature cited there), the use of an oxirane as a latent base being preferred. The crude acetals R-IV and S-IV can be hydrolyzed directly with acidic catalysis to give the aldehydes R-V and S-V. In principle, all conditions for acid-catalyzed cleavage of acetals are suitable here. A preferred embodiment of the acetal cleavage consists, however, in stirring the acetal in aqueous-alcoholic medium with catalytic amounts of citric acid (about 5 to 50 mol %, preferably 20 to 30 mol %) in the temperature range from approximately 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, preferably at 20 to 30xc2x0 C.
The crude products of the acetal cleavage, i.e. the crude aldehydes R-V and S-V, are reacted with the phosphonium salts S-II (for R-V) or R-II (for S-V) under the abovementioned conditions of the Wittig reaction. Sterically uniform meso-zeaxanthin is obtained in high yield. Here too, the oxirane variant of the Wittig reaction is preferred, since a product of excellent purity is obtained by direct crystallization from the reaction mixture.
The condensation of R-II or S-II with III can be carried out, for example, in an inert organic solvent, e.g. in open-chain or cyclic ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, 1,4-dioxane or THF, in halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, in aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, xylene or benzene or in polar solvents such as dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide or acetonitrile.
As base, all bases customary for Wittig condensations can be used, e.g. alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; alkali metal hydrides such as sodium hydride or potassium hydride.
Possible bases are moreover organolithiums such as, for example, n-butyllithium, tert-butyllithium, phenyllithium or alkali metal amides such as lithium, potassium or sodium amide, lithium diisopropylamide but also alkali metal hexamethyl disilacides.
The amount of base employed is as a rule in the range from 0.8 to 5 mol, preferably 1 to 3 mol, per mole of the phosphonium salts II employed.
If Xxe2x88x92 is a halide anion, oxiranes can also be advantageously employed as latent bases (see Chem. Ber. 1974, 107, 2050).
Preferably, solutions of alkali metal alkoxides in the corresponding alcohol or oxiranes, especially 1,2-epoxybutane, without additional solvents or as a mixture with one of the abovementioned solvents or a lower alcohol, are used as bases for this Wittig reaction.
It was thus possible to achieve the object of obtaining sterically uniform meso-zeaxanthin of high chemical purity from the phosphonium salts R-II and S-II in an industrially useful manner without purification of intermediates.
The invention likewise relates to a process for the preparation of optically pure acetylenediols of the formulae R-I and S-I, 
which comprises converting a racemic mixture of the acetylenediols R-I and S-I into a mixture of diastereomers using an optically active auxiliary reagent and resolving this into its antipodes.
The process is one wherein the mixture is a diastereomerically pure racemate.
The process is further one wherein the racemate is derivatized selectively on the secondary OH group using an optically active auxiliary reagent selected from the group consisting of carboxylic acids, carboxylic acid halides, chlorocarboxylic acid esters, sulfonic acids and isocyanates to give a mixture of diastereomeric intermediates of the formulae R-VI and S-VI, 
in which the substituent R6 is an optically active urethane radical, carbonate radical, sulfonate radical or an acyl radical.
As optically active auxiliary reagents, D- or L-lactic acid derivatives, particularly preferably D-2,4-dichlorophenoxypropionic acid or D-2,4-dichlorophenoxypropionyl chloride, are preferably employed.
An advantageous embodiment of the process comprises separating the diastereomeric intermediates by crystallization.
The invention also relates to optically active cyclohexane derivatives of the general formulae R-VI and S-VI, 
in which the substituent R6 is an optically active urethane radical, carbonate radical, sulfonate radical or an acyl radical.
The invention also relates to 2,4-dichlorophenoxypropionic acid esters of the formulae R-VIa and S-VIa and also R-VIb and S-VIb 
The invention also relates to an optically active acetylenediol of the formula S-I 
The invention also relates to optically active acetylene compounds of the general formula S-VII, 
in which the substituents independently of one another have the following meaning:
R7 is hydrogen, C1-C12-acyl or a hydrolytically cleavable acetal or ether protective group;
R8 is hydrogen or C(CH3)OR9xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2;
R9 is lithium or hydrogen.
Acyl radicals for R7 are understood as meaning branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated C1-C12-acyl radicals.
Examples of these are acyl radicals of formic, acetic, propionic, n-butyric, isobutyric, sorbic, n-valeric, isovaleric, caproic, caprylic, capric, undecanoic and lauric acid. Acyl radicals of formic, acetic and propionic acid are preferred, particularly preferably acetate.
Hydrolytically cleavable acetal or ether protective groups for R9 are to be understood as meaning protective groups which can be converted by hydrolysis into a hydroxyl group. Mention may be made, for example, of ether groups, such as 
and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, silyl ether groups, such as xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si(CH3)3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si(CH2CH3)3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si(isopropyl)3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si(CH2CH2)2(i-propyl), xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si(CH3)2(tert-butyl) and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si(CH3)2(n-hexyl) or substituted methyl ether groups, such as the xcex1-alkoxy or xcex1-aryloxy alkyl ether groups of the formulae 
and suitable pyranyl ether groups, such as the tetrahydropyranyloxy group and the 4-methyl-5,6-dihydro-2H-pyranyloxy group.
Preferably, the tetrahydropyranyloxy group 
or the xcex1-ethoxyethoxy group of the formula 
is used for R3.
The appropriate reaction conditions for the introduction and removal of the abovementioned protective groups are found, inter alia, in T. Greene xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, 1981, Chapter 2.
The invention likewise relates to optically active cyclohexane derivatives of the general formula S-XI, 
in which R10 is a non-chiral C1-C12-acyl group or a hydrolytically cleavable acetal or ether protective group. The closer definition of the radicals R10xe2x80x94generally and in the preferred embodimentxe2x80x94corresponds to the abovementioned description for R7.
The process according to the invention will be illustrated in greater detail with the aid of the following examples.